


Frail

by Mira_Mira



Series: Inktober 2019 [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Magician Murasakibara, ghost kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: Necromancy is a big no no for those able to use magic. But there are rumors of a powerful magician who could do it.





	Frail

**Author's Note:**

> I have not given my permission for my work to be posted on any third-party website or app such as fanfic pocket archive library.

Violet eyes swept across the decrepit tomb. Walls crumbling, vines crawling up the sides, and water cracking the floor. An ornate entrance and the following hall barely fit his large stature. Lumbering steps brought him to a choice. Three yawning entrances. It would give anyone else pause, but he had been this way too many times to care. A left into the dark as his footsteps echoed.

_______________________________________

“Did you hear!” Kesi launched himself at his friends, the sound of Yukio scolding him was a distant concern.

“Hear what?” Aomin was lounging on the bench, his preferred reading material keeping most of his attention.

“They think they finally found the Lost Mausoleum!” Multicolored eyes turned to him. Quickly bringing up his phone he showed the article.

_ LOST MAUSOLEUM FINALLY FOUND? _

_ Written by Zhou Kei _

_ On January, 31, XX38 a grave marker _ _was found while searching for a possible burial mound found early last year. The possible burial mound was found while performing a GPR scan via plane in early March. Ground Penetrating Radar (GPR) has been used to find new archaeological discoveries such as a new temple at the Nysa site in Western Turkey and a 3,000 year old tent ring in the Arctic._

_ Head archeologists Dr. Mei Orr and Dr. Yuki _ _Itō have expressed how odd that a grave marker is located in this area. When asked Dr. Itō said that previous research evidence shows that this area was not in use for the time period that the grave marker seems to be from. Evidence on the grave marker, including crests, gold, and inlaid jade, shows that it should be from around 300 BC. When asked about the relevance of finding such a grave marker in this location, Dr. Orr had this to say: “The proximity of both the burial mound and the grave marker means that the grave marker is most likely for the burial mound. However, to have both would mean that this person was quite important. For them not to have been buried with other important people is quite odd. We hope to discover why with further excavation.” When the Lost Mausoleum of the General was brought up, both archeologist acknowledged that it could be possible. “We know the Lost Mausoleum exists, we have already found evidence of that. The location has always been the issue. Based on what little evidence we have, this location seems to fit.”_

“Interesting. It would be quite the find if it is the Lost Mausoleum. More they it already it.” Akaashi’s eyes glinted in curiosity.

“I knew you would like it!” Kesi danced around, ignoring the looks he was getting.

“How do you even know somethin’ like that before Akaashi?”

“The modeling gig I had this morning! We have an intern who’s double majoring in design and historical clothing. It’s really cool, but her girlfriend is majoring in archeology and was _ really _ excited about it.”

“Right. Weird old things aside, let’s get to why were really here,” fariel smiles bloomed on their faces, “_ streetball _!”

_______________________________________

The crunch of leaves marked his path. A hill rose from the forest, a stream trickling around it. A willow brushed the water, branches covering a crack in the rock. He slipped through, cloth and skin sliding by just to tight rock. A few more feet and the crack opened into a carved room. An entrance stood across him, gold plating glinting in the dark. Shelves were carved into the granite, manuscripts bound in leather resting if just placed. Armor glinted with oil, steal weapons were without rust. In the center a marble slab held skeletal remains, the burial clothes covering them did not show the same passage of time. 

Lumbering steps brought him closer to the slab. The skull, now fully visible, had been smashed. Half of the skull was missing, jagged bone and powder the only evidence remaining. Both feet and both hands were missing, the area they should have rested was powderless. Taken before death. A knife was pressed against skin, blood pooled in his hand. A change in position had the scarlet liquid trickling along the breastbone and ribs dying each crimson. Pressure rose as the tomb took on a violet light. His skin stitched itself together and blood sunk into bone. Once more white, the light died out as the echoing steps left the chamber.

_______________________________________

Do not disturb the dead, unless you wish to join them. It was a warning passed on to all that had magic. Along with stories of those that thought themselves different. He wanted though. Wanted to speak with her. Wanted to see her. There was a rumor, a whisper, that a magician had called another back from death. Perhaps… but no. He would need to know _ how _ . So he waited. Waited for something, _ and then it was found _ ! The Lost Mausoleum! _ Maybe he could bring her back _ ! His mother. It would take some work. He needed to get in, past the guards and archeologist. It needed to be _ perfect _.

_______________________________________

Four months of planning. _ Four months _ ! Keeping it hidden from the others, even if only two would truly know. And _ yet _!

“What-“

“I’m not stupid Akaashi.” Full name? Oh he was in trouble.

“We should go to the hotel, _ you _can explain to the others what you were planning to do,” hands tightened on the plush bat. With a sigh he followed. This would not go over well.

_______________________________________

Sejirou blinked at the gathered students. The starters from his team, Yukio, Takao, Tatsuya, and _ somehow _ the _ entire Seirin team _.

“How did you manage this?” He didn’t get stumped easily, but when he did it was almost always by either Satsuki or Tetsuya. Pink eyes narrowed.

“Explain.” Death by murderous friend was not on his agenda.

“I was going to sneak into the Lost Mausoleum and find ancient spell books so I could get my mother back.”

“That rumor is fake! You have to know that! The likelihood of successful necromancy is _ less the 1%!” _ The others exchanged glances. They truly had no idea what was going on.

“We don’t know that. All rumors have a nugget of truth.”

“Wait, _ necromancy _?!” He turned his focus away from the fuming forms of Satsuki and Shintaro. Of course it would be Ryota who would recover quickest.

“Magic is real, Momoi and I told you that on our way here. More _ importantly _ , Magic has rules. Some can be bent, most can’t. There are only a handful that get passed down as sayings. One that any child with magic knows is “Do not disturb the dead, unless you wish to join them.” Necromancy has never been performed successfully. It usually leaves the caster dead. Or close to dead. No one has _ attempted _necromancy and lived.” Horrified eyes moved from Shintaro to him.

“The rumor states that the General entombed in the Mausoleum was a powerful magician. It’s said that he discovered a way to bring the dead back without suffering any consequences.”

“They only way to know would be to try yourself!” Satsuki snaralled, eyes wet.

“Akaashi-San?” The soft voice cut through the air. “Is this a suicide attempt?” He froze. Sad blue eyes stare at him, stealing what breath he had.

“No. I. No. That’s.” If _ that’s _ what it looked like. “I just wanted to get the manuscript. See if there was more then the rumor. I wasn’t. I wasn’t going to try it.” He pulled away from sky blue eyes to find the pink and green ones. Both were wet, tears slowly dripping down Satsuki’s face. Shintaro’s was dry, but only just.

“Maybe we should go to our rooms, and calm down. We can meet for dinner.” Aida’s voice snapped them out of the trance. With nods and hesitant glances they slowly dispersed.

_______________________________________

Violet eyes met Blue. A twist of magic, violet light racing through the room, blackness as his eyes adjusted.

“To think the rumors persisted.” He had set that rule. Do not disturb the dead, unless you wish to join them. While bone and flesh are fragile, the spirit is not. The General of the Lost Mausoleum could attest to that. The magic stripped away his glamor so when Tetsuya turned the wounds of death could be seen.

“They forgot me though.” A grating laugh, lungs once filled with blood.

“Do you really care?” Atsushi side eyed his husband.

“No, too much trouble if they thought we weren’t the same person.” He left the chamber, hidden, now, from all but him.


End file.
